El amor en una botella
by Sao801
Summary: ¿Tienes problemas para que esa persona especial se fije en ti? ¡Nosotros tenemos la solución! ¡El amor en una botella! "El amor en una botella" es una medicina que hace despertar las hormonas del amor de manera momentánea. La persona que beba el amor en una botella, ¡Puf! Te verá como tu amor verdadero. Eso es lo que aprendió Stan. Style y Stary.


**¿Tienes problemas para que esa persona especial se fije en ti? ¡Nosotros tenemos la solución! ¡El amor en una botella!**

**"El amor en una botella" es una medicina que hace despertar las hormonas del amor de manera momentánea.**

**La persona que beba el amor en una botella, ¡Puf! Te verá como tu amor verdadero.**

**¿Qué esperas? ¡Cómprala ya!**

**El amor en una botella es una marca registrada por la farmacia Sao801.**

Han sido 8 años de un maravilloso matrimonio entre Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski. Nunca en la vida, jamás en ningún lugar, se vio un matrimonio tan feliz y unido como el de ellos dos. Una relación así pareciera no existir, algo de cuentos de hadas, pero todo cuento de hadas tiene su fin. En este caso, no sólo fue el fin del matrimonio, sino también de la vida de Kyle Broflovski. Aquel judío pelirrojo vio el final de su vida debido a una enfermedad que carcomía sus órganos vitales poco a poco. Durante meses, estuvo allí, tirado en una cama de hospital con el amor de su vida a su lado. Stan siempre lo cuidaba y ponía toda su atención en él, pero eso no fue suficiente para salvarlo.

A pesar de que fue Kyle quien murió, Stan también lo hizo emocionalmente. ¿Por qué Kyle tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué no pudo seguir viviendo? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no murieron juntos? No era justo que sólo él estuviese bajo tierra. Stan era la otra mitad de Kyle, si él moría, éste también debía hacerlo. Eso es lo que él pensaba mientras estaba solo, mirando la tumba de su querido judío.

Esos duros momentos y pensamientos, el funeral había acabado. Stan se encontraba solitario frente a la tumba, no quería ver a nadie, no necesitaba ver a nadie. Todo lo que quería era unirse a Kyle al otro mundo, pero tenía miedo. No sabía si debía disparar o no, si morir o vivir.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, y sus manos temblaban. Su aliento era muy poco, y sus pensamientos estaban muy desordenados. No quería nada realmente, ya no tenía nada. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? Kyle ya no estaba. No estaba…. Ya no más….

- ¿Stan?

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Stan, y el azabache levantó la mirada. Allí estaba un gran amigo de él, Gary Harrison. Stan se había sentido decepcionado, Gary no estaba en el funeral, pero se encontraba vestido como tal. Sus ojos estaban rojos, era obvio que había llorado antes.

Stan sabía que él le gustaba a Gary, pero lo tuvo que rechazar hace unos 10 años. Sobre el enamoramiento del mormón, era algo que también sabía Kyle, pero él estaba bien con eso, porque sabía que Stan le sería fiel. El pelirrojo reconocía los sentimientos de Gary, sabía que podía hacer feliz a Stan, y eso era algo que lo hacía sentir contento.

- _Stan, si por cosas de la vida yo no estoy…. Quiero que vayas con Gary._

- _¿Por qué dices algo así? Kyle, no digas cosas extrañas._

- _¡Stan, prométemelo!_

- _…. Está bien, te lo prometo. – Kyle sonrió._

- _Gracias…. Yo sé que Gary te hará muy feliz._

Esa fue una de las conversaciones fugaces de Stan y Kyle. ¿Por qué se tenía que acordar en ese mismo momento? No lo supo.

- Perdón por no venir más temprano…. –Se disculpó Gary. – No tenía la fortaleza para venir…. Kyle era un buen tipo…. Yo…. – Gary volvió a llorar. – Lo siento…. Lo lamento, Stan…. Tiene que ser muy duro para ti….

Stan lo miró ligeramente y pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de Gary. En todo el funeral, nadie se preocupó realmente por él, sólo unas cuantas palabras de consolación y unas palmaditas, pero nada más. _Yo sé que Gary te hará muy feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>Stan's POV.<strong>

Han pasado unos 2 años desde que Kyle murió. Al terminar el duelo, contraje matrimonio con Gary porque Kyle me lo pidió. No quiero que nadie piense que me siento obligado, porque quiero a Gary. A pesar de que él me ama mucho, y me lo demuestra cada día, yo aún no siento esa chispa que me hace quererlo tanto.

A pesar de que he estado con él durante dos años sin amarle realmente, he sido feliz. Gary es un buen tipo, de eso no hay duda, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. El problema es que tampoco quiero que él sufra, no merece hacerlo por mi estupidez, pero no sé qué hacer. Este tipo de cosas las pienso siempre cuando voy caminando por la calle de forma aleatoria. A veces, llego a zonas que incluso desconozco.

Mientras hacía mi caminata, miré un cartel que se encontraba pegado en una farmacia. Lo vi por simple curiosidad, o mejor dicho, casualidad. Mi vista pasó rápidamente sobre él sin darme cuenta, y me llamó la atención su estrambótico diseño. Me di cuenta que promocionaba uno de los productos de la farmacia, su nombre era "El amor en una botella". Por un momento creí que era una estupidez, pero era un producto muy famoso. A veces lo veía por la televisión, escuchando que era lo mejor que había, así que intenté con él.

Cada noche, tomé una copa de "El amor en una botella" antes de irme a dormir. Siempre tuvo un sabor muy peculiar, como a jugo, así que no era desagradable. No puedo creer lo bien que funcionaba esta cosa, porque estoy muy enamorado de Gary. No puedo creer que sienta algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Kyle. Siempre creí que mi querido judío sería el único, pero me equivoqué.

_Sencillamente, amo a mi esposo, y él me ama a mí._

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV.<strong>

Desde hace unos años, me casé con mi amor platónico, Stan Marsh. Tiempo antes, se murió mi querido amigo Kyle Broflovski. Me dolió, de una manera muy inimaginable. Lo peor, era pensar en cómo se sentiría Stan. Me sentía destrozado al pensar en que había perdido a Kyle.

Yo salvé a Stan del suicidio, justo el día del funeral. Me siento aliviado de haberlo hecho, sé que hice lo correcto. A pesar de que soy feliz, tengo un problema. Yo sé que Stan aún quiere a Kyle a pesar de que éste está muerto. Yo sé que Stan no me amaba realmente, que no podía quererme porque yo no era Kyle. Esto me dejaba muchas veces sin dormir, así que me desvelo mucho, caminando de un lado a otro por la casa. Suelo dormirme más tarde que Stan, así que siempre sé su hora de dormir. Una noche se tardó para ir a la cama, así que fui a ver qué ocurría. Noté que estaba en la cocina, y estaba tomando algo. No entré, quise ver qué era eso. Me sentí algo destrozado al ver la etiqueta en un envase: "El amor en una botella". Mi mente no supo qué abarcar. No me atreví a entrar, así que sólo me fui de allí al cuarto y traté de dormir.

Por mi cabeza, repasaba los pro y los contra. Si Stan se tomaba algo así, pasaban dos cosas: Stan no me amaba, pero también quería hacerlo.

Yo sé lo que tiene esa cosa, y no es nada sana. No quiero que Stan se sienta obligado a quererme, pero tampoco quiero perderlo.

Desde hace año y medio Stan toma lo que hay en la botella. Lo que no sabe es que yo siempre cambio el líquido por jugo de manzana. Se toma el jugo cada noche, y va a darme un beso. Desde que se toma el jugo, me quiere más. No sé lo que sea, tal vez crea que es la poción, y por eso es un efecto psicológico, o tal vez me ame de verdad. La verdad, no me importa.

_ Sencillamente, amo a mi esposo, y él me ama a mí._

* * *

><p><strong>SAO ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE SU PROPIO FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC (?) Y se le ocurrió meando 8D (En serio...)<strong>

**Había escrito algo aquí, pero el internerd está más lento que una perezoso y me da flojera volver a escribir e.e Así que sólo les diré lo importante. A pesar de que esto se me ocurrió siendo un Stary/Style, estaba pensando en cambiarlo a un K2/Bunny para hacerlo más atractivo. No lo hice, porque el Stary necesita amor, y estaría traicionando mis ideales. ¿Quién podría regalarme un Stary? Son lindos juntos... O un Dary. (Damián x Gary) luis carlos me hizo amarlos e.e quiero hacer un fic de ellos 2, pero no sé qué (?) Como sea. Quien quiera usar "El amor en una botella" en sus fics, por favor dame crédito 8D Recuerda que es una marca registrada de la farmacia Sao801 ;D**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
